


The Blue Paladin

by Mini_Life_Guard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Abuse, Alpha! Lance, BAMF Lance, Bears, Coran be like a father Lance ( used to ) have., Coyotes, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depression, Foxes, Hunk has the best Hugs, I believe in this, I have caused him so much pain, It might get weird at first, Keith is like that emo sister, Kinda, Lance aint got no fam, Lance is actually animalistic, Lance is like super smart, Lance knows Guitar, NO HES NOT ALTEAN!, Nicolas is a shet, Shhhhh..., Shiro is the best big brother, Since Lance isn't fully human his alien side can smell the difference in human dynamics, Slow Build, Snakes, Sometimes..., They cage the monsters at night, Wolves, backoff, be careful its dangerous in here, calm down, half alien! Lance, im serious, im sorry, its because of..., its very confusing, lance knew Pidge was a girl, lotor comes around, my OC's, my poor son, not really - Freeform, only Lance can sense it, ooof, so basically he can tell if someone is a omega alpha or beta, theres a reason tho, they are pure just like Lance, why am i writing animals..., why did i do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Life_Guard/pseuds/Mini_Life_Guard
Summary: RunHideScavengeRepeatMost people have a way of living. It’s like a secret code that only they know. It may be a motto. It might be a saying or a code, or a list. This list might not seem like much to anyone. But to you it’s special. Lance is one of these people.RunHideScavengeRepeatRun away from the people who hurt youHide from the people that almost kill youScavenge from the people who are unknowingRepeat process for to tomorrow.This was Lance’s life, and he lived it.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

_ Prologue _

_ ~Survival~ _

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_ Run _

_ Hide _

_ Scavenge  _

_ Repeat _

 

_ Most people have a way of living. It’s like a secret code that only they know. It may be a motto. It might be a saying or a code, or a list. This list might not seem like much to anyone. But to you it’s special. Lance is one of these people.  _

 

_ Run _

_ Hide _

_ Scavenge  _

_ Repeat _

 

_ Run away from the people who hurt you _

_ Hide from the people that almost kill you _

_ Scavenge from the people who are unknowing  _

_ Repeat process for to tomorrow.  _

 

_ This was Lance’s life, and he lived it.  _

 

Lance was walking in the streets for the fiftieth time that day it seemed like. He sauntered down the streets of Pueblo, Cuba thinking of the next person he was going to pickpocket. This is where Lance grew up; in the outskirts of town on a farm. But now, Lance was nowhere near his father’s farm. He was in the city streets of Pueblo, a dangerous place filled with drunks and prostitutes. This small town juts out from a larger city known as Ciudad. Pueblo is basically a place where the scum of scum live and thrive. This was now an eight-year olds home. This was Lance’s home. 

 

Lance turned down an alley and continued walking. His clothes were worn and ripped, his hair a shaggy mess, dried blood and dirt covered his body. He had no shoes, only walking on dirty scraped feet. 

His face wasn’t any better, dirt and grime covered most of his face. His expression seemed calm and collected, but you could tell that wasn’t what he was feeling. His eyes were showing an entirely different picture. 

 

Dark blue irises were darting back and forth with excitement and anxiety, almost like an animal that was looking for prey. 

 

All of a sudden, Lance stopped. His eyes locked on to a drunken man walking, more like stumbling, down the alley. His back was facing Lance. Lance smiled a sinister smirk, his eyes shown of mischief.

 

_    The perfect prey, _ Lance thought. 

 

Lance crouched into almost an animalistic posture, and started to sneak up behind the man. His eyes shone with something that seemed to put the other people down the alley on edge. His eyes showed an insanity and primitive instinct. To be honest, he looked like a fox that was starved for many days, and now only seeing fresh meat. 

Lance eyed his so called “prey”, looking for the easiest way to steal from him without him noticing. He finally got finished with his evaluation, and stalked closer to the stumbling man. Lance got within 5 feet of the man, before he pounced. Lance jumped a top of the drunk, taking his hand and striking precisely, causing the man to fall unconscious on the ground. Lance smiled in victory at his prize.

 

He then began to rummage through the man’s coat pockets looking for his wallet. Once he found it, he grabbed the wad of the cash inside of it, and then slipped it back into the man’s pocket. He continued to search the man until he found something that he’s never seen before. 

 

It was a small silver pocket knife. Lance stared at the knife for a few moments, before backing away from the unconscious drunk to inspect it closer. To examine the knife. He noticed a lever/button gadget. He pressed it. All of a sudden a sharp blade flipped up, almost cutting of Lance’s fingers. Lance yelped and threw the knife away from him. 

 

Lance then composed himself and reached for the knife. He picked it up, and started waving it around. He wore a smile of pride at his new treasure. 

 

Then a hand grabbed his shoulder. 

 

“I don’t think that’s yours, boy.” A voice spoke. 

 

Lance whipped his head around to face the man that he just knocked out a while ago. Lance looked at the sinister smile that was portrayed to him. Lance slowly started to back away, but the man grabbed his arm. 

 

“Now, I don’t think that is a nice way to apologize.” The man spoke, somehow without slur. 

 

Lance stiffened. He looked petrified. 

 

The man smiled. 

 

Lance screamed.

 

Blood splattered. 

 

Bones broke. 

 

Bruises were painted. 

 

Then the man groaned. 

 

And Lance was running. 

 

_ Run _

_ Hide  _

_ Scavenge  _

_ Repeat. _

 

Lance twisted and turned down the streets. Running as fast as his legs could go. 

 

_ Run _

_ Hide _

_ Scavenge  _

_ Repeat  _

 

He could hear the man’s steps behind him. Slowly getting closer. 

 

_ Run _

_ Hide _

_ Scavenge  _

_ Repeat  _

 

Lance was tackled to the ground. Pain erupting from every corner of his body. The knife he saw earlier slashed at his skin. Blood poured out of him. Lance screamed, cried, and yelled. 

 

No one came to help him. 

 

This was life for Lance. 

 

_ Run _

_ Hide  _

_ Scavenge  _

_ Repeat  _

 

Maybe it wasn’t a list. 

Maybe it wasn’t a code. 

Maybe it wasn’t a motto. 

 

_ Maybe it was simply survival.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. How he really lost his eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty much Lance being a protective boi around his best bud...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Chapter 1 _

~How he  _really_ lost his eye~

__ _ “Lance wake up! It’s your birthday,”  _

_ A young Lance opened his eyes. His happy, energetic eyes. He smiled as he jumped out of his bed. Today was Lance’s 6th birthday.  _

_ Lance pranced to his wardrobe. His room was a pretty cozy one. It was painted a nice light blue, his curtains were white, and he had a tanish carpet spreading across his floor. He had a closet to put his nice shirts, and a polished wardrobe to hold his pants and play shirts. His bed was a twin bed, with white sheets and a comforter that was covered with a bluish flannel texture. _

_ Lance finally got done dressing, and spun around to look at a dog bed. The dog bed was lush and padded. On the edge of the bed was an imprinted name in black lettering. _

**_Jet_ **

_ Lance frowned as if he was disappointed at what he saw.  _

_ “Lance! Your going to make your pancakes cold, hermano!” A voice called. _

_ “I coming!” Lance’s speech was still not developed completely yet. But, that was only in English. Lance was actually fluent in Spanish, his native language. Lance’s father wanted him to learn English so that way when they had enough money to fly to America, they can actually communicate. _

_ Lance ran down the stairs and jumped into his seat.  _

_ “You finally make it down here, hermano. I thought I was going to have to drag you down here.” A voice laughed from behind. A hand ruffled Lance’s brown hair, causing Lance to look up in joy. _

_ Big brown eyes, and a stunning smile were shown his way. _

_ This was Tyson, Lances older brother. Tyson is 18 years old, almost 19. Lance never gets to see him much because he’s always at work and gets home late. See, Tyson is a police officer for Ciudad, he sometimes got called out into Pueblo, but that was only for bad situations. Tyson is not just a police officer, he’s like the sheriff of The CPU(Ciudad Police Unit). So, he’s basically a badass. _

_ “Where Jet?” Lance asked. _

_ “Oh, Jet went out with papi to get the huevos for breakfast.” Tyson said, turning back to the stove. _

_ “Oh ok..” Lance said in relief. _

_ Lance sat there for a few moments, before he perked up and looked over at Tyson. _

_ “Ty, Ty can I go help papi?” Lance asked in excitement. _

_ “Well, of course, hermano! By the time you and papi get the huevos, I will have your special panqueques ready.” Tyson exclaimed. _

_ “Okay!” Lance yelled because he was already out the door. As Lance ran outside, he could faintly hear Tyson chuckle in amusement. _

_ Lance ran down the gravel path, running past the barn, and the tractors. He turned to go along the field that was behind the farm. He ran past the cows, who looked up at him and moo-ed. _

_ “Bye moo-moos” Lance waved as he ran past.  _

_ He continued until he saw a small red barn with wire fencing encasing a little area around it. Lance smiled breathlessly as he continued running. All of a sudden a golden retriever was beside him.  _

_ “Jet!” Lance exclaimed. _

_ The dog perked up at the sound of his name, and barked as he accelerated past Lance towards the chicken coop. Then, a large man poked his head out of the coop, a couple feathers filled his hair. The man stepped out of the coop, with a wide smile and dark chocolate eyes. _

_ Lance ran even harder at seeing the man. He ran straight into his arms. _

_ And the man picked him straight up and twirled him around. _

_ “Ah! Mijo, your getting bigger already.” The man said. _

_ “But, papi, I can’t be dat ‘eavy” Lance said between giggles. _

_ This was Lance’s dad, Andrew. He was an old man, maybe in his late 40’s. He had rough skin and dark brown eyes, that were almost black. But they weren’t cold, they were as warm as a summer campfire. He also had the whitest teeth that Lance has ever seen. Lance’s dad was big on hygiene. ‘I believe you can get dirty, but I don’t believe that you can stay dirty.’ he’d always say. Lance loved his papi, he was so nice to him.  _

_ It was told to Lance that his madre died when he was born. He got most of his features from her. While his dad and brother had the chiseled jaws and the chocolate eyes, Lance had the sharp features. He had dark blue eyes that were the shade of the Varadero, rich and sparkling. He also had a sharp jawline just like his mother. He also showed a different body figure than his brother or his father. While they are a little stalkier, while Lance was as skinny as a twig. Another trait from his mother. _

_ Lance’s father, Andrew, set him down and went back inside the chicken coop. _

_ “Oi, mijo, come in here and get a basket.” His father said in a playful voice. _

_ “Okay, papi”  _

_ Lance jumped inside of the coop and grabbed a welly weaved basket. He then started to pick up the eggs that were laid in the chickens nests. _

_ This continued for about five minutes. _

_ “Papi, I done!” Lance exclaimed in delight.  _

_ “Well done Lance,” Andrew praised. “Let’s go give these to your brother, then we can go have your birthday surprise.” Lance perked up in delight. _

_ “Yay! Let’s go then papi” Lance yelled in delight. Then he was running with his dad chuckling behind him. _

_ The scene faded to one of darkness. _

_ Lance was looking up at the moon from his bed. For some reason it shown in a brilliant blue light, making Lance drawn to the beautiful color. _

_ All of a sudden there was the sound of something breaking, making Lance tear his gaze from the moon to the door. Then there were loud hushed voices that seemed to be coming from the kitchen. Lance, being the curious 6 year-old, decided to go investigate.   _

_ He opened his door slowly, making a tiny squeak, but he still continued onwards. The blue light shined down the stairs, like a path being illuminated. _

_ Crash! _

_ The sound echoed throughout the house which caused Lance to stop his descent down the stairs. _

_ “He’s not ready! Just give us one more day, please” A voice pleaded. _

_ “You already had enough time, he will be taken out into the real world to be tested.” A almost robotic voice spoke; it sounded so soulless that is caused Lance to shiver. _

_ Lance kept creeping down the stair and peered around the corner. _

_ His father was standing in front of a man that seemed to be cloaked in white. He had a foxish face, his face was in a slant and his demeanor seemed to scream “authority”. He had ears on top of his head, they were large and had silky white fur covering them, his hair was also white. His chin was in a point, kinda like Lance’s. His skin was pale, and around his nose he had long black whiskers that stretched across his face, they had little white tips at the ends. The most astonishing thing was his eyes. The were just like regular eyes, only the iris was purple and the pupil was slit, almost looking like snake eyes. _

_ Lance had never seen anyone like this before. _

_ All of a sudden the front door opened. _

_ Tyson walked in tiredly, his back was hunched and you could clearly see the bags under his eyes. His posture suddenly increased as he saw the cloaked figure. _

_ “Dad, what’s he doing here?” Tyson asked in a worried tone. A look of realization came across Tysons face, “He’s here for Lance, isn’t he?”  _

_ Lance perked up at the mention of his name. He wanted to go over there and meet the new fellow, but he had a feeling he would learn more if he was hidden. So that’s what Lance did, he hid. _

_ “Yes. It was destined long ago when Kisumé came to this planet. It still astonishes me how my beautiful sister and queen would give up her life to create a hybrid with someone like you” The man snarled, upturning his lip at Andrew. Andrew snarled right back, and to be honest, Lance thought his dad was scarier _

_ “You will not talk about her in that way you filthy scum一” He never got to finish, _

_ The man had stabbed him through the chest. Razor sharp claws protruding from the other side, covered in Andrew’s blood. Tyson starred on in horror, the man just showed no emotion. He just stared soullessly at Andrew’s slowly dying body. Lance started to breath quickly, he was more scared than he ever was before. He began to think. _

_ ‘What does he want! I mean we have nothing here...Wait why isn’t Jet attacking this guy? Wait, is Jet dead too?! Oh no this isn’t good. Ty isn’t okay either, I’m going to have to do something before the man gets to Ty...Wait, Ty said  that this guy was looking for me...So this guy just killed Papi, all for me! This guy is a lunatic...Wait doesn’t that mean he’s going to do the same thing to me?! I have to get out of here, and fast!’ Lance was leaning up against the wall trying to think up a plan. Only he didn’t have time to get that far before the man started talking. _

_ “Where is the boy? Can I not see my nephew? I know we made an agreement that Lance would go through training that all Zorro’s go through on their 6th birthday. All he has to do is grow his ears and tail and he will be accepted among his  _ true  _ kind.” The man said as he retrieved his claws out out Andrew’s body. _

_ Tyson said nothing, He finally uttered a few words. _

_ “Why?” the question came out in a whisper.  The man just looked at him nonchalantly. _

_ ¨He was in the way, and I can assure you if you don't  give me give me Lance you will end up the same way as your father, Andrew.¨ _

_ Tyson gritted his teeth and looked the Man straight into the eyes, and Lance saw a little shock in the violet eyes.  _

_ “I will NOT give up my baby brother like一like a toy!” Tyson shouted. Lance smiled in relief that his brother was sticking up for him.  ´Maybe Ty, could kick this guy´s butt’ Lance thought with a ghost of a smile _

_ “Oh really?” The purpled eyed man asked. Then he smiled, something that was scary as hell. Obviously, he had pearly white teeth. It’s not that hard to believe when this guy is all up for white and cleanly-ness, if that’s even a word. But the most alarming feature was his teeth and the way they were shaped.  _

_ Jagged, sharp, and deadly could be multiple ways to describe them. _

_ And, his canines seemed to stretch out like an inch. Just like a dogs. _

_ They were just like Lance’s. _

_ When Lance was taken home after his birth and his mother’s death, he accidently bit Tyson. A small bite mark was then born on to his hand, with blood flowing out of every single mark. This was a shock for both of them, babies shouldn’t even start getting their teeth until they are at least 3 months old. And the fact that he caused bloodshed, was astonishing. Right as they got home, they took a look into the boys mouth. A row of sharp, jagged teeth were present as the two looked his mouth over. His canines were also a little longer than the rest. This caused the brother and the father to go into panic mode. How was he supposed to talk without getting caught with the abnormal teeth? How was he supposed to smile around others? They finally came to the conclusion that they would homeschool him and try to teach the child how to hide his abnority.  _

_ The fact that there was someone else like him, made him feel just a little bit better, even with the situation. _

_ Ty took a step back. The man laughed. _

_ “You look just like that mutt when I killed him on the porch.” The man said with glee. “Now let’s see if you scream too.” _

_ He charged at Tyson, and before Tyson knew what was happening, his head was on the ground. Blood gushed out of the top of his severed neck, flowing down his neck and making his way to his shirt. The man stood there with bloody hands. The claws seemed to be receding back into regular fingernails, his ears slowly shifted down onto the sides and changed into regular human ears. The whiskers vanished. The cloak he was wearing rustled near his bottom, but then stopped. He just looked like a regular human now.  _

_ “Pity. I wish he put up a better fight. Well, I suppose I better hurry. That purple lobo won’t wait for me.” He snarled the last sentence. _

_ Lance was immobilized. His family was...gone. Anger rushed through him, heat coursing through his veins. It was almost as if, he actually was burning. He liked it. Lance ran towards the man. _

_ “YOU KILLED THEM!” he yelled.  _

_ The man turned around in awe… But Lance didn’t care. He wanted to burn this man alive.  _

_ Lance let out a roar as he charged at the man. All he could see was red. He went to punch the man straight in his stomach until he stopped and collapsed. The man above was holding a silver talasman, with a diamond in the middle. The diamond was split into four parts, a red part, a yellow part, a blue part, and a white part. When Lance looked at it, all his will power seemed to have vanished.  _

_ He takes a glance at the man. _

_ No more cloak. He was now wearing a black suit with black dress pants, he also had a white undershirt and around his collar was a black tie. Them man was looking down at Lance in a mixture of amusement and shock. His white ears came out onto the the stop of his white hair yet again but this time, something was different. There was a fluffy white tail that was draped behind his back and dangling behind his feet.  _

_ “An elemental, wow...I haven’t seen one of those in ages.”  _

_ Lance looked up at the sinister violet eyes that stared back at him. Lance gave his best glare and started to struggle, trying to get back up, but the man pushed his foot onto the boy. _

_ “My, my, a fiesty one too,” he chuckled. “And you seem to be your mother’s child. Lean, tan, powerful. Ahh, you’re going to be a mighty fine Zorro. And look at that tail and those ears. I haven’t seen an elemental that does that, oh you are a wonderful specimen. I now wish I could take you back, but alas, you have to finish the training.” The man spoke. _

_ “Who are you?” Lance spoke in between grunts, because the man seemed to have forgotten that Lance was underneath him. _

_ “Oh! What kind of uncle am I? The name’s Nicolas, Lance. Now, I am afraid our time is short. Now be a good boy and stay here while uncle Nicky goes and gets something.” _

_ The weird fox-hybrid gets up and walks away. But, he doesn’t get far. Heat erupts from where Lance is at. _

_ “I refuse for you to just walk away, you一you BASTARD!”  _

_ The man spun around and his amused expression was changed into a fearful one.  _

_ Lance’s normally blue eyes were blood red and full of rage. His pupil was slitted into what looked like a snakes eye. His human ears were replaced by ruby red fox ears that were atop his head, and they seemed to flicker; almost as if on fire. He had dark black whiskers flowing from his nose in stiff strips, and his teeth were bared showing that he too, had sharp daggers in his mouth. His posture was that of an animal. Totally primal and destructive. He now had a tail, which was the same color as his ears, whipping and flicking embers around the area. He now had claws extended, fingers arched and ready for attack All in all, Lance was a scary son of a bitch. _

_ Lance let out a roar, and he erupted into flame. The house around him started to catch fire as he walked up to Nicolas. _

_ “YOU KILLED THEM!” He screeched. “Now I’m gonna kill YOU”  _

_ Nicolas quickly searched his pockets for the talasman. When he found it, he hurridly faced it towards Lance. He closed his eyes knowing it should work.  _

_ I didn’t _

_ Lance slammed him into the wall, hands burning his skin. Nicolas yelped in pain. The now 6 year old lifted the man into the air and started to choke him. Nicolas looked straight into the boys eyes. _

_ Bloodlust, loathing, fire. _

_ He knew he had to get out of there before he killed him. _

_ Nicolas slammed his foot onto Lance’s knee, causing the boy to fall over. This gave Nick the perfect time to escape. He bolted out of the now flaming house. He could still hear Lance roaring into the distance. Sirens started to blare signaling that the fire department knows about the house. After Nick got a few blocks away he started to pant breathlessly.  _

_ “He...sure is….your son, Kisumé.” _

_ The man glanced at the house, noticing the fire department pull out a boy with no injuries or any abnormalities. The man sighed _

_ “Your training has begun” _

  
  


__ Lance woke up in an alleyway... yet again. Lance groaned, feeling the headache that signals he drank a little too much. Whoopee. He stumbled to his feet, making sure not to fall into the trash that was only a few feet away from him. The teenager, shuffled out into the bustling streets of Pueblo. This place is still Lance’s home. But pretty soon, he will have enough money to survive out in Ciudad. He smiled at the thought. 

_ ‘Ciudad, I can’t wait’  _

The sixteen year old, moved slowly down the sidewalk. Dogging prostitutes that were trying to “attract” him. Lance looked disgusted at the thought of these women, but his eyes held a certain understanding. It was survival out here, even if you had to sell your body. 

He approached another alleyway and turned into it. He sauntered in there nonchalantly, acting like there wasn’t a couple having sexual intercourse on the side of the alley and a man robbing another  on the other side of it. He walked by them without a care in the world. 

See, Lance has been living down in Pueblo for 10 years. He has found out long ago that there was one common rule in this town. Everyone is equal. Back when he was younger, he was called a monster for his “gifts” of changing eye color and somehow making the elements bend to his will. When people saw this happen, they were scared. Of course they would be! A boy changing into a fox like human with elemental powers, who wouldn’t be scared? So the first thing they did was attack. But they didn’t attack until young Lance slipped up and thought ‘Hey...I have been here for a while, I bet I could take out a few guys and loot ‘em’ ...yeah, didn’t work out so well. So Lance learned real quick that a) when you call for help, it ain’t comin’. b) Its YOUR fault for being too stupid to realise that the guy isn’t sleeping, and c) no one cares…

Yeah… Pueblo, greatest place on Earth. Make it your next stop on your Vaca to Ciudad, Cuba.

Lance stopped in front of a run down apartment building. He walked up the concrete steps towards the door.

“Hey, ” Lance turned into the direction of the voice.

“Shut the hell up David,you’re shitfaced” He replied.

“Ah ha ha… you lil’ shit” The man replied. Lance just rolled his eyes with a ghost of a smile and walked in. 

… 

He walked up the staircase to about the 4th floor. He looked around for his room number, but unfortunately, he was having a hard time remembering.

“Ah! Stupid alcohol.” Lance groaned. He was getting pretty annoyed… all he wanted to do was sit down and sleep in his blankets. 

Finally after searching he said to hell with it and decided he would use his “special” senses and searched for his “friend” that lived in his apartment. He shut his eyes as he concentrated, and when he opened them, they were no longer ocean blue...they were icy and had a nice,thin, slitted pupil. With his... _ eyes _ , he scanned the doors and sniffed the air multiple times. When he found what he was looking for, he perked up and ran towards the third floor.

_ ‘Ah! There he was, dang...he is frantic as hell...wonder why.’  _ Lance thought as he walked towards the door labeled “236”. As soon as he opened the door, a blur of grey and tan rushed up and tackled him tino a bone crushing hug. Lance was mildly surprised as he forgot how much strength this 16 year-old had. As Lance was losing the last of his breath, and turning purple mind you, the young man let go, giving Lance the ability to breathe. After Lance caught his breath, he looked up and winced. 

Pure anger, and a little relief was present in his friends eyes.

“YOU’RE FINALLY HERE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW WORRIED I’VE BEEN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I CAN WORRY ABOUT YOU, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT. I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU HERMANO AND I COULDN’T FIND YOU ANYWHERE! I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK, AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SHOW UP IN BLOODY JEANS AND IN RIPPED SWEATSHIRT! DO YOU EVEN CARE THAT I WORRY! HUH, HERMANー”

Lance’s laughing cut off the boy that was in front of him.

The boy with fluffy tan hair, that was styled in a cowlick, and yellow eyes was staring at him in shock. Oh, and by the way, when Lance said fluffy, he meant like a block of hair. No, he’s serious, the boy had such fluffiness to his hair that the shape was that of a block, a lil’ rounded on the edges but still a block. Sometimes Lance actually petted his hair, it annoyed him to no end. Oh, he forgot to introduce you.

This is Michael. Lance’s surrogate brother. When they first met, Lance called him  _ blanco _ , for the pale color of his skin, something that Lance had never seen before. The boy looked surprisingly clean with his loose grey T-shirt and his faded blue jeans. The only way you could tell that he was actually from  _ here _ was the dirt and grime that was on his hands, arms, and face. There was also a little blood here and there, but Lance decided not to look at that right now.

“ARE YOU SERIOUSLY LAUGHING AT ME!? HAVE YOU EVEN NOTICED WHAT TIME YOU GOT HOME!” Michael shouted, “OR THE MESS YOU ARE...DO YOU EVEN REALISE HOW MUCH BLOOD IS ON YOUR PANTS?!”

Lance looked down at his pants, and sweatdropped. A tinyーfaded out evenーstain was on his knee cap. He just looked down at it in fake concern, to make himself look like he felt bad in front of the “mother hen”. It seemed to have worked because when Lance looked up, Michael was grinning like a cat, thinking that he finally got through to him.

All of a sudden his eyes softened, and he looked at Lance with a gentle smile.

“See, now go get cleaned up dinner is almost ready. Oh and by the way we have company.” 

He left before Lance could ask him who. Lance groaned and scratched his head. Man, that boy had the mood swings of a 13 year-old…

He walked down the hall, listening to the creaks and groans of the flooring. He turned to the right and was faced with two doors. He opened the left one and walked inside. The space was cramped. Now, Lance is 6’ 1”, but he can still handle tiny spaces. Like for instance, there was this time that he had to run away from cops to get that stupid steak he wanted and there was a slip behind a wall. Now, he was only 14 at the time, but that spot was only like, 1 foot wide. So, in a rush he scurried himself in there. It was tight, but it got him away. 

But, he absolutely hated this bathroom. It was extremely small. And when he said small, he meant small. See, Lance could fit into small spaces, bless his flexibility, despite his  _ extremely  _ lean build. So naturally he had very few occurrences where he COULD complain about space. Yeah, this was one of those times. The shower was 2 feet by 2 feet and it was only 5 feet and 10 inches tall...so yeah, Lance has to basically crouch the entire time he was in there. So there’s a reason why he hates it.

“Fuck dad and his abnormal height…” Lance cursed as he slowly walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

  
  


As Lance emerged from the hellhole of a bathroom, he smelled something wonderful wafting through the apartment. He followed the aroma to the kitchen where he was greeted by Michael, who was cooking Lance’s favorite food.

“You’re amazing you know that,” Lance said in content. Michael turned to look at Lance and smiled happily, with teeth that were like razor blades.

Oh, there was something Lance never told you…

Michael had ears and a tail...and whiskers...and teeth that were like his...and eyes with slits...yeah…

Michael was just like Lance. The only thing was, is that Lance could hide them...Michael cannot. That’s why he stays here and Lance leaves to go to work an other things. They soon realized that Michael had the same thing happen to him, y’know..where bad guy claims that he’s coming to get them so they can resume their training, blah , blah…

But, the guy called Michael a  _ Kojot _ ...and that the training was a “quest”. And since Lance was a smart cookie, he instantly translated  _ Kojot _ , into coyote...so they decided to compare their appearances, and Lance finally figured it out. Michael’s ears were not as large as Lance’s and his tail wasn’t as long and as fluffy. Lance’s whiskers were black while Michael’s were clear…

Michael was a weird coyotes alien hybrid, while Lance was a weird fox hybrid. 

“Aw, thanks Lance...I hope you like the quesadillas, I wanted to try something new.” Michael said with a smile.

Lance chuckled as he sat down on a chair as he watched Michael cook. He saw as his small tail wagged back and forth, pleased that he was cooking. His small ears swiveling every now and then, picking up the smallest sounds. There was a light humming coming from his lips, and a light flush that was present on his cheeks, making him look innocent. Making Lance feel a surge of protectiveness. 

Now, unlike what people may think, Lance was and alpha and Michael was an omega. Just because coyotes were bigger than foxes didn’t mean shit. Lance saved Michael because he could tell that Michael couldn’t get away because he was a omega and didn’t have the build or mental strength as an alpha. Don’t get Lance wrong, omega’s are wonderful. They can be strong if they wanna be, no doubt about that. But, they still don’t have the mental instinct of an alpha. Lance’s instinct is to protect and provide, while Michael’s is to care and to love. That’s what they were made for, and because of their special blood, they can figure it out way faster than a pure human.

Lance’s mind wandered, until he realized that he still had a question to ask Michael.

“Who’s coming over for dinner?” 

“...Commander Iverson, of the Garrison Space Program.” He replied

It was deathly quiet..until,

“WHAT?!” Lance shouted. Michael jumped in shock, and turned to look at Lance. He backed away in fear. Lance’s face was contorted in rage. Michael could feel the rage flowing off Lance in waves. An angry Lance, was the  _ worst _ Lance.

“DON’T YOU REALIZE THAT THEY DON’T KNOW ABOUT US?! THEY COULD TAKE YOU AWAY BECAUSE YOU CAN’T HIDE YOUR TAIL OR YOUR EARS! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO NOW...HUH? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU FROM THE ENTIRE WORLD?” Lance screamed, eyes literally red with rage. The entire temperature went up a few degrees. 

Michael was in the corner hyperventilating as he looked at Lance in terror.

It was then Lance knew, he fucked up.

All rage gone, any evidence that he was about to blow up vanished, the temperature turned to normal as well. But Lance didn’t care. He  _ fucked _ up. All he could think was,  _ protect _ . He dashed over to Michael, and pulled him into a hug. Michael shook as he sobbed into Lance’s grey T-Shirt. Lance ran his hand through the other’s hair and whispered apologies into his ears, which were flattened against his head. Lance felt like absolute dog shit. He made  _ Michael cry _ . He’s such an ass. He could’ve thought of something else than just getting angry at him. Michael didn’t know any better. He didn’t know that people are bad and hate people like them. He didn’t know, and Lance should’ve known that.

The sobbing stopped and Lance looked down at the yellow eyes.

“I’m so  _ sorry _ , Michael. IーI was just so scared..I thought that I was gonna lose you.  _ Lo Siento, Michael, te amo...te amo, lo siento.  _ Lance mumbled into Michael’s hair. Michael nodded in understanding. They stayed like that until a knock on the door. In a rush Lance told Michael in hushed Spanish, to go get in to their room and to get one of Lance’s baggy sweatshirts, and put it on and to shove the hood over his head and to pack his tail into some baggy sweatpants. Michael nodded, scurried off.

Lance went over to the door and opened it. A dark skinned man who was at least 6’ 3” looked at Lance with an impassive look. Lance could smell that this man was definitely an alpha, his whole demeanor screams  _ authority _ . His eyes were such a dark brown that he could barely tell where the pupil was. Lance concentrated his energy to his teeth, making them appear less sharp so he didn’t look like a parana when he wanted to talk.

“Hello, who are you exactly.” Lance asked with hidden malice, making the man guard himself. Lance smirked to himself.

_ “So, this man is perceptive”  _ Lance thought.

“Commander Iverson, head of the  _ Galaxy Garrison’s  _ Training Facility.” The man, Iverson, said, with a hidden look that said “ha, im more important than you, whatcha gonna do about it”

  
  


Lance just looked at him indifferently. “Oh, yeah, Michael said you’d be coming. Let’s go, and don’t touch any of our shit...got it.” He said lazily. He sauntered back into the apartment.

Iverson sputtered in surprise, still at the door

_ “Who the hell is this kid? He didn’t even care that I was one of the most important people at the highest rated school in the world! He’s something.”  _ Iverson thought in exasperation.

He walked in, with a smile of respect, and closed the door. He stood by the door respectfully as he watched the young man from earlier, saunter in from the kitchen. He had an entire quesadilla in his hand with no plate or silverware, he just ate it like a sandwich.

“MICHAEL, THAT GUY YOU SAID WAS COMING IS HERE!” Lance shouted. Iverson almost stumbled at the volume of the kids voice...He had some pipes on him.

The pitter-patter of feet made Iverson turn his attention on a boy in a baggy sweatshirt who was scurrying into the room. The boy’s eyes widen in surprise as he looked at the man. He ran over to the tanner boy and leaned into him, the other in return rapped his left arm around the boy’s shoulders, in a half embrace.

“Ah...hello, Mr. Iverson, it’s a pleasure to have you here please sit,” The boy, Michael he’s assuming, gestures to the moldy couch. As Iverson goes to sit on it, he hears hushed conversation. He turns to looks at the boys. Michael has backed away to look at the taller boy, he has a scowl on his face and the other looks sheepish. They seem to be conversing in Spanish. Michael flicks the other on the forehead and the other flinches from the action. He says something, but Iverson can only hear “quesadilla” and “grosero” which he translated to  _ rude _ .

The tall boy just smiled foxishly and said something else, Michael smiled and rolled his eyes. He then disappeared into the kitchen.

The tall boy sat down on the floor across from Iverson, looking lazily at him.

_ “How is he so carefree living in Pueblo? This place is just nasty..”  _ Iverson thought with a grimnance.

“So what brings a big shot like you to Pueblo, Cuba? Obviously you didn’t come here for vacation.” They boy said blunty. He looked at the boy while he was eating a quesadilla. They boy had tan skin, shaggy brown hair, and a face and nose that were both sharp. Iverson did a double take at the boy’s eyes. Ocean blue, probably the prettiest eyes he’s ever seen, but there was a problem...They were guarded and perceptive. It was at this moment Iverson knew, this was Lance McClain.

The boy who survived the horrible fire that killed his brother, father, and family pet.

The boy who has had to run away from the abusive orphanage that took him in.

The boy who has to survive Pueblo, every day, because this was his home.

This boy, is a certified cold blooded badass. It was established at the age of 9, that he didn’t care. If you  messed with him, you died. Simple as that. This was the boy Iverson was looking for. The boy who was so intelligent that he could beat the computer at its’ own test. The boy who was so physically in shape, that when he looked at a pro boxer, he’d say “Where’s the rest of the muscle”...The boy who has to be this way to survive. The boy who may be even better the Takashi Shirogane. This was Lance McClain...a certified badass.

“Well, are you gonna answer?” Lance asked

Iverson coughed, and went to answer the boy’s question.

“Well, I’m here to see if you, Lance, would be willing to join the  _ Galaxy Garrison _ on a full scholarship.” Iverson spoke with confidence, knowing that Lance would say yes...He could move out of this place and fulfil a dream...Get enough money to support a family, everything a person could dream of.

But, Iverson thought wrong.

Lance’s laughs echoed off the walls. He was clutching his stomach as tears trickled down his face. 

“You are stupid you know that,” Lance spoke between laughs.

Iverson is confused, he looks at Lance in anger as the words sink in but he’s frozen when he looks at the 16 year old. Icy eyes stare back at him, and he swears the temperature went down a little

“Did you really think I would leave this place?” 

Iverson was in shock, he didn’t want to leave?

“Of course I would want to leave you  _ idiot _ ...who wouldn’t want to leave. But I can’t and WON’T leave Michael here by himself. No way, no how.” Lance said with a snarl. Iverson just stared at him.

“Fine...The other boy can come too, he can live in the town right next to the  _ Galaxy Garrison _ . You will be granted special access to leave the campus to go see him. But, you have to be back by 2200 hours. That is my offer, will you accept.” 

Lance thought this over. 

“It’s free, right?”

“Yes”

“I can get as much food as I want?”

“Yes”

“Is there a training area”

“....yes”

“...”

“...”

“Okay I’m in..” Lance stated finally.

Relief flooded through Iverson...finally Lance McClain would be part of the Garrison.

“Okay, dinner is done.” Michael said as he walked into the room. But, he tripped, and fell to the ground with a grunt. His hood came off..

Ears.. He had  _ ears on the top of his head _ . 

Iverson looked at the boy in shock. A boy with dog ears. He needed to bring this boy to HQ, to see if he’s a hybrid. Iverson wanted to make sure that this,  _ freak _ , was dangerous. He needed to be sure. He reached for the boy and he started to pull out handcuffs. The boy looked at him in fear, as Iverson moved to take the boy. But a ferocious roar stopped him in his tracks.

_ Lance.  _

Lance dashed in front of Iverson, blocking him from getting to Michael. The temperature increased dramatically. And the growls coming from Lance made Iverson look up. His eyes widened in shock. Blood red irises stared back, flickering with different shades of red. Large, round red ears at atop his head, and a long red bushy tail that was bristled in anger. Sparks seemed to appear beside him. He looked absolutely  _ pissed.  _

_ “Don’t fucking touch him..”  _ even his voices was laced with rage. Iverson slowly stood up and spoke, his voice deadly calm. 

“You both need to come with me..what if there are other people like you out there being hurt or killed...what if you could help them...I need you to come with me, now!” He went to grab Michael once again. 

_ “NO!”  _ Lance screamed. Then he lunged at Iverson, claws unleashed. A sickening scream enveloped the apartment. 

Everything faded into darkness for Iverson

  
  


At the  _ Galaxy Garrison _ , people looked towards Iverson in shock as he went down the hallways with only one eye. Rumor had it that a wild raccoon decided to attack him as he was trying to shoo it off his patio. Kids whispered other spews of what could’ve happened, as Iverson shamefully walked down the hallway. 

Lance traveled behind him, smirking as Iverson looked at him in disgust. 

Lance...went a little overboard by clawing his eye out, he will admit that...But, he knew he had to get into the  _ Galaxy Garrison _ so that maybe he and Michael could actually make it in this place called “California”.  So, when Iverson passed out, he waited ‘till he woke up so he could negotiate the idea of staying a secret (more like threatened). They finally came to a conclusion that only Lance would go to the restricted section of the lab so they could do tests, about twice a week. During the lunch breaks

Secretly, he was glad he clawed his eye out

Nobody touches Michael. Ever.

Lance smiled to himself as he separated from Iverson, and walked down the hallway to his dorm. He couldn’t wait to meet his roommate, known as “Hunk Garret”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY!!!!!! It took me SOOO long just to get this chapter written...I feel like absolute crap...I kinda had writer's block, but then I didn't. And then I had stupid shet to do, and I then forgot about this work, and now I realize that people ENJOY this...Ughhhhh...I just wanted to try to get this done as fast as possible, so please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes, and I will TRY MY BEST to actually fix the.
> 
> Just to letcha know...No, I am not a really big fan of the weird Nekko hybrids...Y'know the cat/dog human things. Don't get me wrong..they are pretty cool, I just don't fantasize about no freakin' furry boyfriend...It's gross. I only used the idea because I was like, "hey, that would be pretty cool and we could have him be like super sensitive to like smells and jazzzzz.." so...yeah
> 
> Well, I hope you like the chapter...Peace Peace


	3. Fuck It

...Let’s just say, this was not what Lance was expecting.

 

The dormitory was probably the biggest thing he has laid eyes upon in a very long time. The room was a large one, adorned with white creamy walls that reminded Lance of clouds that you would see on a sunset; slightly yellow and slightly white. There were two beds on each side of the room, each the same size, color, and height. Polished wooden frames holding up two twin mattresses. The sheets were white and the comforter a nice plaid blue.

 

In addition to that, there was a long metal pole that extended out from the wall near the door on the right side. Obviously a coat hanger.Lance saw that there were desks that were near the rear of the beds, facing their walls, close to the door. He smiled, knowing that these were for studying and other necessities. He placed his stuff on the left bed and sat on the mattress. He thought about many things.

 

He mostly thought about Michael. To be honest he was worried and scared. What if Michael didn’t make it to the house? What if he was seen? Has someone hurt him? Is he kidnapped? So many thoughts ripped his brain apart piece by piece until his body was under so much self-inflicted stress that he unknowingly let his form come out.

 

Now, he was stuck here. A pacing “werefox” in the middle of a boys dormitory.

 

_Knock  Knock_

 

Lance stopped. He took a deep breath and walked towards the door.

 

“Must be Hunk..” He thought. He almost opened the door, until he realized he could hear the boy’s heartbeat from the other side of the door.Lance hurriedly took a breath, reeling in his abnormalities.

 

After...that...he opened the door.

 

A large, dark-skinned boy stood in the doorway. He was at least 6’ 1”. His smell was like palm trees and beaches. Lance smiled inwardly, he smelled nice at least. He couldn’t stand people who smelled bad. He had dark brown eyes. They were large and round; full of an innocence that made Lance want to hold him and make the bad world go away. He was wearing a long-sleeved yellow shirt, and a green and tan vest to overlap it.

 

He had tan cargo pant with a lot of pockets. His most astonishing trait was the orange bandanaーheadbandーthingy. It was resting on his forehead, allowing some of his dark brown hair to flow over it.

 

“Are you...Lance?” Hunk asked in a questioning voice, somewhat scared.

 

Lance realized he went into guarded-protective-badass-scary-man-Lance-McClain...or so Michael says.

Lance looks at the boy and forces his gaze to soften.

 

“Yeah, I’m guessing you’re Hunk. You can come in now, sorry for scaring you.” Lance replied

 

sheepishly. Hunk instantly brightened. He smiled and walked on in. He placed his bags on the right side of the room, considering Lance took the left side. He then proceeded to check the room out. Lance watched him in mild fascination.

 

_“How come he’s so trusting? I have never seen someone so trusting before, Michael wasn’t even this trusting…”_

 

“Hey, man. Did you know there is a bathroom in here?” Hunk said.

 

Lance whipped to look at the far left corner, only to see a light on and a door wide open. Lance walked towards it, silently padding across the floor. He saw Hunk pull open the shower curtain checking out all the supplies, not knowing Lance was behind him. Lance was looking in the bathroom in awe.

 

“It’s so... _large_ ” Lance spoke, promptly scaring Hunk. Making him flip into the unit.

 

“WHAT THE HECK MAN!” He screeched from behind the shower curtain. Lance looked at him with a blank look.

 

“What do you mean ‘what the heck man’? Did you not hear me walk in here?” Lance asked with a tilt of his head. Hunk looked at him in utter disbelief. His shock died down when he saw Lance turn away from him to look at the bathroom. He saw a look of wonder on his face. This made Hunk confused, it wasn’t a very big bathroom. His at home was twice the size of this one.

 

“Uhh..hey, Lance. Are you okay..?”

 

Lance was struck out of his stupor, realizing that he was staring at the bathroom in awe. He quickly shook his head and turned to Hunk. He gave him somewhat of a smile (still not used to that yet) and walked out of the bathroom.He heard Hunk walking behind him as he sat down on his mattress.

 

 _“Too soft”_ , Lance thought.

 

“Hey, Hunk what time is it?”

 

Hunk pulled out this device. It had a bitten apple engraved on the back, it was silver and there was an orange case on the back. On the case was big bold lettering saying Lifeproof. Lance guessed this device was a type of phone. He used to steal them from all those “fancy people” all the time. All he heard was

“Gimme back my phone you…”, you can figure out the rest.

 

“It’s like..9:30 in the afternoon.” Hunk’s voice brought him out of his thoughts.

 

_“Shit...I told Michael I’d be there at 10,”_

 

“Welp, I’ll be seeing you later...Bye Hunk” Lance gave a mock salute and went to walk out the door.

 

“WAIT!” Lance turned to look at Hunk.

 

“Yeah..?”

 

“You can’t go out now, hall monitors are out after 8:00 man…”

 

“So…?” Lance turned to walk out the door once again.

 

“Dude, if you get caught...you’ll be expelled!”

 

Lance turned back to Hunk once more and gave him a sly smirk.

 

“Then it’s a good thing I won’t get caught.”

 

He walked out the door.

——————

 

“Commander Iverson!”

 

Iverson watched as one of his security officers run into his room. He looked on indifferently as the security guard went to catch his breath.

 

“What is it, soldier?” Iverson asked.

 

“One of the students escaped!” Iverson perked up at this.

 

“Get me the security feed from 8:00 to right now and make sure it’s from 3-B,”

 

“Yessir!” The boy saluted and ran off. Iverson already had an idea of who escaped, but why wouldn’t he just walk out? He was granted permission to leave at any time because of the situation outside the Garrison. Iverson understood his need to leave...but why would he sneak out..?

 

The boy ran back in with a flash drive.

 

“Here sir!”

 

“Good work, soldier. Now please excuse me,”

 

“Yessir!”

 

Now Iverson was alone. He pulled out his laptop and plugged in the flash drive. He watched as multiple cameras popped up from section 3-B. All of them were dorm rooms. It was 8:00, so he sped it up until about 8:23. He saw a silhouette of a boy walk down the hallway. Iverson switched cameras, watching the boy as he seemed to glide across the floor in the darkness of the school's hallways.

 

The boy ducked behind a wall. His right side facing the camera. Iverson saw the icy blue that seemed to glow straight from his eyes. Iverson glared at the screen, knowing who it was.

 

“Soldier!”

 

The boy walked back in. “Sir?”

 

“It was a first year, he had no idea that curfew was eight and wanted to get a bag of combos.”

The officer smiled and nodded.

 

“Yessir,” and with that comment, he walked out.

 

Iverson looked back at the camera, only to be scared shitless when he saw two glowing blue orbs inches from the camera. The eyes’ pupils had that slit that Iverson was all too familiar with. The figure smiled that sharp ass smile that made Iverson’s hair stand on end.

 

“You need to up the security in the place, Iverson. It’s too easy to get passed.” The figure spoke. This was the Galaxy Garrison, it’s cameras were not just any normal cameras. They had microphones.

 

“Oh shit…” Iverson spoke in a whisper.

 

Lance jumped away from the camera but still looked directly at it. Then his bright ass smile disappeared and so did his eyes.

 

He was gone.

 

Iverson was shaking in his seat. He was getting too old for this. He pulled out his tequlia and poured himself a shot. He gulped it down, relishing the feeling of the burning liquid that flowed down his throat. He would make the son of a bitch pay. Pay for his eye, and his pride. Iverson smiled, oh he would play this game. And he would not lose.

——————

Lance practically skipped out of the school. He was so ecstatic, knowing that Iverson had to have seen his little stunt. He chuckled, hijacking a black _Kawasaki_ sports bike with red accenting. The blue-eyed boy threw his leg over the side and looked down at the bike. He turned the knob thing that had the words _on_ , _off_ , and _res._ Lance guessed this was the fuel, considering the _res_ probably meant _reserve tank_. So he switched the knob from off to on. He then pulled out some wires and presto… Lance was speeding across the road, whooping in excitement.

He made it to the house Michael was currently staying in in record time. The house was two story, which Lance thought was way too big for one person, but whatever. The house had a garage that was connected to the house. The garage had one large door that was operated by a keypad on the side of the garage. The garage door was white, as was the main color of the house. The house had some exterior walls that were accented with gray stone.

 

The house was in a neighborhood called Oak Forest, which also made no sense because there were no oak trees in this area. There were a lot of houses and pine trees, but that was that. Lance scoffed at this place. Californians are weird.

 

Lance approached the house. He walked up the concrete driveway and pulled out his key. He opened the door and walked inside. The house was carpeted, which Lance thought was pretty nice. He slipped off his blue and gray Nikes and walked father into the house.

 

“Michael,” Lance called out. There was no answer. Lance assumed Michael was asleep and would check on him later.

 

Lance walked into the kitchen, feeling the difference of texture on the floor as it changed from carpet to stone tile. Lance looked at the refrigerator and touched the weird black screen thing. The screen turned on, scaring the shit out of Lance. The screen showed the contents of the fridge, showing Lance all the foods and drinks. Lance almost turned away from the weird technology until he saw something beautiful.

 

Michaels enchiladas.

 

Lance _almost_ screamed.

 

He thanked whatever God was out there for gifting him with these beauties. He also thanked them for allowing Michael to cook these. Lance practically threw the enchiladas into the microwave, and in sonic speed punched the numbers 45 and put the power on high.

 

He watched as they cooked practically bouncing in excitement. It was on its last ten seconds when he heard it. A low whimper from upstairs. Lance didn’t even realize he was running up the carpet covered stairs until he was already at the top. The whimpering grew into small cries as Lance threw himself towards the door the sounds were protruding out of.

 

He busted the door open and ran inside. Michael was in his bed, tossing and turning. Lance briskly walked towards the boy. Another yelp. Yeah, Lance knew what this dream was about. He grabbed Michael’s arm and gently tried to shake him awake.

 

That didn’t work.

 

Now Michael was screeching Spanish profanities that made even   _Lance_ blush. He was scrambling back against the wall with big fat ugly tears running down his face.

 

“No-No...Stay BACK!”

 

Lance sighed...Why didn’t he just lay down beside the boy? Why did he have to try and wake him up?

 

“Hey, Michael it’s me. It’s Lance. It’s okay _hermano_ , you’re not there anymore. They can’t touch you anymore. I am here, I won’t let them touch you anymore.”

 

Michael slowly calmed down. Pretty soon it was Michael sobbing apologies into Lance’s chest. Then it was them sitting in silence. After that, it was Lance picking Michael up and laying him on the bed. Soon after, Lance was walking away from Michael towards the door.

 

“Lance, wait!”

 

Lance turned around. Michael was sitting upright in bed, blush on his face and eyes downcast. His cowlick even more present with his ears tilted down. One of Lance’s T-Shirts exposing the left side of his neck because the shirt was obviously too big for him. Lance was so fucking glad it was dark, Michael was too adorable for his own good.

 

“What?” Lance asked, trying to keep his voice even.

 

Michael squirmed where he was sitting and slowly looked up into Lance’s eyes. Those gold eyes that Lance has learned to love and cherish over the years.

 

“Please stay, I’m so scared.”

 

“Michael I can’t, I have school tomorrow..”

 

Michael looked down in disappointment. His ears were even more drooped than before, which seems impossible.

 

“...I’m sorry, it was stupid to ask...Goodnight.”

 

“... _Buenas Noches, hermano_ …” And with that, Lance left the room.

 

Halfway down the driveway, Lance stopped. He thought for a long time, having a silent debate with himself. He was having an internal struggle. He slowly turned to look back at the house. He stared at the house for a few minutes, and then he stared at his new bike for a few minutes. He bit his lip, almost drawing blood.

 

He was going to get in so much trouble if he stayed. But, Michael would be so scared if he didn’t. At that moment he wished he had that stupid compass that Captain Jack Sparrow had, y’know that one that could show you your true desires. He stood there and thought of all the pros and cons of each idea. After this, he again started walking towards the bike. Mid-step he looked back at the house and saw two gold orbs in the top left window.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_“Fuck it”_

 

He turned around

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh...Michael is my fav OC. He is too precious. I was really thinking about Michael and Lance getting together this chapter, but I didn't how that would affect the story... So I shall let thy audience vote. Do you think that Lance should get together with Michael or not? Please let me know in the comments below...
> 
> omfg, i sound like one of those cringe youtubers...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> CAN WE GET 1,000,000,000 LIKES!
> 
> im so sorry


	4. Chapter 4

“Lance, what are you doing…?” 

****

Lance groaned. Humanity was celebrating the new year, now known as 2047. It was a few weeks past January 1st, which meant it was January 15th. For everyone else, this was a wonderful time of the year. A time where one can start over, can finally work on themselves. Having fun breaking the new year’s resolutions they knew they were never going to commit to. Yeah, this was a wonderful time of year...for everyone else.

****

Except for Lance. 

****

For him, it was mating season. For him it meant utter agony. For him it meant trying to find a mate. Which he was trying not to do because the humane side of him believed that he was too young to make  _ that  _ sort of commitment. But his animal side said “I think the fuck not,” Which meant it sucked, because his entire body is trying to get him to mate with any living creature..It also didn’t help that he was an  _ alpha _ . And  _ alphas _ tended to attract others, considering their hormones tend to be a little different than others. So, as he was trying to control his hormones he had to deal with a lot of females (and the occasional male) trying to seduce him. Yeah, it was hard. 

****

It would be alot easier if he didn’t have to keep his human form up for 24 hours everyday. Yeah, it would allow him to relax and take control of his overactive hormones. But life wasn’t nice to him before…

****

So it sure as  _ hell _ isn’t going to be nice to him  _ now _ …

****

So here he was trying to hold his form together and not fall out of his chair as the boy was leaning over him. Allowing Lance to smell his beta pheromones with his heightened senses. Making Lance’s brain think unthinkable things. Hey! Don’t blame him, not his fault… it’s his stupid mom’s fault. Whoever the fuck she was... 

****

“Buddy? What’s wrong…”

****

Woops, Lance forgot Hunk was talking.

****

“Oh...It’s nothing Hunk...Just thinking about how annoying Marco’s gonna be when I get there” Lance lied.

****

“Oh okay...are you sure.”

****

Lance swiveled to look at him. His big friend was looking at him with so much concern that it made him feel so guilty for lying to him. He hid cringe as another wave of pain splashed through him. He forced himself to smile.

****

“Yeah! Yeah, I mean I will only be down there for a few months, so he can’t do too much, right?

****

“Okay well, I hope you have fun on your trip...see ya in three months.”

****

Lance told Hunk he was going on vacation to Cuba, to help his family with another hurricane. In reality, he’s going to be spending the next three months with Michael in his house. Of course, the Garrison knew about his issue and totally supported it. They only had one condition and it was that they have cameras set up around the house. It was all to see what a “werefox’s” and “werecoyote’s” heat was like. Lance was kinda okay with it, Michael didn’t care, so they proceeded with it.

****

Lance didn’t realize Hunk left the room until the smell of cookies and flowers left the room. He finally slipped out of his char as he crumpled to the ground and trembled. He let out little whimpers here and there. He mentally berated himself for creating such a scene. Then another wave of pain and his thoughts were ceased. Lance couldn’t wait to get out of here. Funny thing is, Michael’s in heat too… and in reality that’s a good thing. 

****

Of course, Lance doesn’t see Michael as a mate, even in his hormonical frenzy, but it really helps out if the Omega is by. It helps subdue his heat a little. Same goes for Michael. Because of the so called “second gender”, they compliment each other because of their different “sexes”. Also, with them being in heat the scents they are giving off are familiar to one another because they have lived together for so long. So it would all be okay.

****

Lance slowly got up and grabbed his jacket. He walked out of the dorm, more like limped, and made his way to his Kawasaki. In less than ten minutes he was off the bike and walking up the driveway of Michael’s house. He pulled out his key, unlocked the door, and entered.

****

Immediately he was hit with the smell of Michael. It was everywhere. Lance took a deep breath and sighed. He was home. He wouldn’t have to leave for a while. His shoulders visibly relaxed, allowing him to take off his shoes with ease. As he walked into the house he slowly changed back into his original form. Sharp pain ceased, he could finally breathe.

****

His bushy tail dragged behind him as he turned to the living room. Michael sat on the couch. The couch was a creamy color. It was one of those couches that had that extension at the end, making it more of a footstool/recliner thing. Michael was curled up in the far corner of the couch half-awake staring dazedly at the TV screen. He had a blanket that was loosely wrapped around his body, as well as a slight blush that adorned his cheeks because of the heat.

****

Lance glided across the floor toward Michael. He grabbed the blanket off of him and positioned himself so he could lay beside the other. He draped the blanket across them and snuggled his face into Michael’s chest, taking deep breaths of the sweet scent of seawater and, somehow, sunshine. He gave another sigh at the familiar scent. 

****

The other smiled at the action. He scratched Lance’s dark orange ears, which earned him a pur that rumbled his chest as well as the entire couch. Michael chucked lightly at the alpha’s actions. After a few minutes of these events, Michael decided to test the young alpha. He stopped petting his ears. 

****

It took a moment. A whine erupted from Michael’s chest. Instantly he was met with ocean eyes. Each filled with a playful yearning. Michael turned away as if ignoring the teen. Another whine, only this time not as loud. Michael looked at Lance once more, only to see the other pouting. His tail swishing behind him in annoyance as he sat on the floor. His ears to the side. 

****

_ “He always acts like a little kid this time of year…”  _ Michael thought with a small smile, turning back to the TV.

****

If only Michael was paying attention to Lance at that moment.

****

“Ouch!” Michael turned to the side only to see a grinning Lance. He had just nipped at his ear, and that hurts. Michael glared looking at the other boy in a somewhat playful way. The other just smiled foxishly and crawled closer to Michael. This time he pried himself in between Michael and the couch, and hid his face under the blanket.

****

Michael playfully sighed at Lance. He then positioned himself to fall into the other, allowing his back to be firmly placed against Lance’s chest as he flies through channels, still deciding on what to watch. After the boys got situated Lance wrapped his arms around the smaller’s torso pulling him closer. Lance chose that moment to allow his head to slip from the covering. His head was directly behind Michael’s, so he couldn’t see the TV, but he wouldn’t move again because he was so comfortable. Because he had nothing else to do, he shoved his nose in the crook of the other’s neck and decided to take a little nap.

****

Michael said nothing about this, considering this was a normal occurrence during this time of year. He relished the feeling though, of being protected by Lance. Michael loved being an omega… Don’t get him wrong, he sometimes wished he was a beta or maybe an alpha. But, Lance always showed him that omegas were just as great as the the others. They could be powerful and better than any alpha or beta could be. Lance always made sure to show him that.  Michael smiled at the thought.

****

A strong smell wafted up Michael’s nostrils making him gasp in surprise. He turned around to look at Lance. The other’s neck was exposed and bare while he slept. Michael could practically see the scent wafting off the other’s neck. He shook his head slightly to himself, he needed to start getting used to that aroma. But then again, it only comes around a few months per year. And maybe it would come around more if Lance stopped trying to subdue his scent. Michael never knew why he did that. Well, he understands the suppressing scents in front of “outsiders”, but in front of Michael… He just doesn’t understand.

****

All of a sudden Michael had the urge to eat something. But he remembered the strong ass arms around his body, and he realized this was going to be a stealth mission. He slowly tried to maneuver he body out of Lance’s strong hold. Eventually after 15 minutes he became free, and he made his way towards the kitchen. Unbeknownst to him a pair of slitted blue eyes followed his every move. 

****

Michael stuck his tongue out as he scavenged the fridge for something good to eat. He was thinking of a slice of lunch meat. Don’t judge him, maybe he just wanted the meat. As he found what he was looking for, he went to back up, only to hit something solid behind him. Instantly Michael knew he was in deep shit. 

****

See, Lance didn’t like things taken from him. Especially when he was holding it asleep, and it was even worse when it’s mating season. Michael slowly craned his neck to look at the shadowy figure behind him. Narrowed blue eyes (Was that a hint of green?) 1  were locked on his form. Michael shuddered at the pure  annoyance that seemed to flow out of his ocean eyes. Michael smiled sheepishly as the eyes narrowed even more.

****

Michael went to put the items away and slowly closed the refrigerator door once the deed was done. As he looked back at Lance, who had the same expression as before, he waved slightly and tried to talk his way out of this shit hole.

****

“H-Hey Lance, I know, I know I shouldn’t’ve left but I was really hungry. Please don’t be mad”

****

Lance looked down at Michael with his scarily narrowed eyes and weird protective stance, which shouldn’t be present in a time like this, and leaned down to look more closely at Michael. He then sniffed the air around the other once, then twice, and took a step back. 

****

Before Michael knew it, Lance picked him up bridal style and they were on the couch back in the same position they were last time. Only this time Michael was facing Lance and Lance’s face was buried in his hair. Lance tightened his hold and growled into Michael’s hair.

****

_ “Mine”  _

****

Michael shuddered… He still had to get used to alpha tendencies. At least it was only the possessive stage, not the goddamn  _ protective  _ stage. That was just  _ loads _ of fun.

****

Lance’s possessive alpha phase had begun, and it would only grown worse as they got further into the season. Which meant the more their hormones would increase. Which meant a more extreme heat. Which can be very animalistic at times. Michael sighed in slight aggravation.

****

_ “There’s no getting out of this one is there?”  _ Michael thought with a sigh.

****

_ “At least I can get some sleep,” _

****

——————

****

“AWWWWWWW….” Two females screeched in unison as they watched our two comrades sleep side by side on their large couch.

****

The young man beside them rubbed his ears, as he looked at the two in confusion and annoyance.

****

“Do you have to scream at the top of your lungs every time you speak?” Said females looked at the guard with an intimidating glare, which he gladly saw as a warning, and quickly shut up. The two females once again cooed in unison at the two males. 

****

Another male came up behind them, looking at the screen in confusion. After a few minutes of assessing the situation without blowing his somewhat of a cover, he frowned and looked back at the other male who was shut up a few moments ago.

****

Said man looked at the other in question as if they could tell when the other wanted something. The previous male mouthed “male relations” and the other immediately understood, nodding his head to let the other know. The previous man left the situation, leaving the man to look at the females in confusion once more. Sighing through his nose he turned back to the computer screen with only one thing on his mind.

****

_ “Girls, one can never understand..” _

****

——————

****

“Do you have our extra clothes?”

****

“Yes, mom…”

****

“Well, you  _ always seem to forget them _ Lance.”

****

“I will remember the this time okay”

****

“You said that last time…”

****

Our favorite characters are sitting in Michael’s bedroom as they rummaged through the area looking for things to fill up their book bags. Michael was somewhere inside the walk-in closet while Lance stared over at his items, trying to figure out how to organize them in his small bag.

****

Now one may be wondering why they are arguing about clothing. Well, it was about 2 and a half months until their heats were over. This was about the time that they were finally able to move, considering they were in a somewhat weak state during their hormonal states. So… for 2 and a half months two teenagers were locked up in a house, with each other, not to mention that their hormones were flying through the roof. Good times. 

****

So now that they are finally able to move they both decide that they want to go on a week long camping trip. This way they can stretch their legs and get rid of their pent up energy. They, of course, had to ask the Garrison for permission considering they were still doing research on the two. The Garrison was perfectly fine with it, just as long as they had cameras attached to their foreheads at all times. 

****

The Garrison sent over some scientists who came over to give them the equipment. The boys got microscopic cameras that were attached to their foreheads. They were practically weightless and they could not feel them at all. The boys were happy with that considering they didn’t want anything weighing them down.

****

So that brings them here, In Michael’s bedroom arguing over clothing.

****

Michael walked out of the closet in a pair of black shorts and a tight-fitting black T-Shirt. His socks were also black as well as his shoes. Lance had on similar attire, only his T-shirt was a dark navy. The Garrison also offered them this clothing. Built in was heart monitors and other data receiving equipment. They specified that they didn’t  _ have _ to use this equipment, but considering the light-weight material and breathable movement that it had to offer, both boys accepted it.

****

“I’m just saying… I don’t want to go in my boxers the rest of the trip…” Michael spoke, walking up to Lance. Both boys standing side by side looking over the bed at their packs.

****

“Hey! What’s wrong with going in boxers? It lets your body breathe,” Lance laughed as he shoulder bumped Michael a little. The smaller smiling a tad as he brought himself up again.

****

“Remember last time? Almost got arrested for “Public Nudity” Lance”

****

Lance laughed at the remark and continued to stuff his bag with some protein bars and fruit snacks. 

****

“Well, maybe if  _ you  _ had some grace...you wouldn’t have fallen into the camp grounds... “

****

_ Thwack!  _

****

“Ow! What was that for?” Lance yelped. He looked over at Michael who had a vein sticking out in annoyance. Yellow eyes glared at him as he went to speak.

****

“May I remind you who  _ pushed me down there _ !” 

****

Lance smiled foxishly as he continued to stuff his bag. He glanced over at Michael for a moment before looking innocently to the side.

****

“Well, I mean the chick who called the police was a little red don’t ya say… I mean she was looking a little down low,” 

****

“LANCE!”

****

——————

****

_ Rustle Rustle _

****

The bushes shook. The night air filled with an overwhelming amount of tension, that either from the night’s creatures or from the fact of a full moon, one may not know. It was a chilly night, 10 pm to be exact and the night was still young. Glowing eyes peeked out behind fallen logs in the forest, making sure it was okay for said creature to make its way out into the moonlit night.

****

_ Rustle Rustle _

****

The creature stopped its movements. Wary of what was making the bushes move, knowing that the wind wasn’t blowing that frequently. Its eyes narrow in suspicion, looking at the neighboring bush.

****

_ Yippie!  _

****

A loud whoop shook the animal out of its daze for a short period of time. And in that period, moved itself out of the way of two legs and two hand as they made contact with the ground. The young male hurriedly looked backwards as another male jumped on top of the other. Laughter broke out between the two. A blurry of orange and tan as the two rolled around on the forest floor. Yips and barks flowing in with the occasional growl or whine. It was a awesome sight.

****

The larger jumped up and crouched on all fours and started to circle the other in an animalistic nature. The smaller watched, also in the same position. Both breathing ragged and both sizing each other up. Ears perked in a playful manner with the flick of their tails now and again. Both had medium sized lumpy objects on their backs and as they moved they slowly seemed to be falling off.

****

The fox seemed to motion something sarcastic with its lip slowly rising to show a large canine. The coyote’s eyes narrowed at the sarcastic accusation and snarled. With that the two boys pounced at each other. In mid-air they collided and in one swift motion the fox leaped away, yipping in delight as it ran into the forest. The coyote in return snarled and dashed after it. Both lumps falling off the pair as they dashed through the forest

****

The creature watching this episode decided to call it a night and go to sleep. After all, it was pretty sure this wasn’t reality anyway...

****

——————

****

“Lance fuck you!”

****

“Aw...come one fluffy ass, that’s not a way to treat a pal now is it?”

****

“You’re one to talk asshat,”

****

Lance scoffed and continued to walk away from Michael as they began their journey into a desert on the outskirts of the Garrison. The bright lights glowing in the distance that showed how massive the facility actually was. Lance sat down on a cliff’s edge and gazed over the canyon filled horizon. He felt Michael sit beside him. Both breathing somewhat heavily as they just finished a run through the woods, something that also consisted of fighting and hiding. Kind of like a game, of some sorts.

****

Michael reclined backwards so that way he was laying down with one leg propped up against the other. He took long breaths, breathing only through the nose, something Lance knew was a sign of contempt from the other. He had his eyes closed and looked totally at peace. Lance glanced back at the boy, reeling in the others appearance.

****

Blown back hair tangled and messy. Tattered black T-shirt, with tears made by yours truly. Skin that showed many beads of sweat. Ears perked listening for any signs of movement. Tail dirty and matted with a little bit of blood from the bite mark Lance created. This was, In Lance’s opinion, the best side of Michael. The side that has some bite to it.

****

“What are you lookin’ at, shit weed?” 

****

Lance looked into bright gold eyes that somehow held more emotions than before. They held something devilish. Something primal and animalistic. Something  _ wild… _ and it made Lance ecstatic. Lance let out a yip (AN: foxes yip when they’re happy...so I guess this applies to him) and jumped down into the canyon. Michael growled playfully and jumped in after him. Wind whipping their clothes, hair, and tails. Michael caught up to Lance and gave him a wide smile as he grabbed the other’s tail and somehow threw Lance farther into the air and also pushed Michael closer to the ground. Lance squawked as he changed positions and looked down at Michael, who was smirking. 

****

“LAST ONE DOWN HAS TO DO GUDDFEST” Michael shouted over the wind. (AN: Gude-fest)

****

Lance scowled and positioned himself into a position where he was more aerodynamic. He sped closer to Michael and finally made it evenly with him. The two were fighting mid-air, flipping all around the sky. Grunts and yowls were heard as they punched and bit each other as they got closer and closer to the ground. 

****

“I am NOT doing Guddfest AGAIN!” Lance shouted as he punched Michael in the gut. The boy quickly recovered and punched Lance in the mouth.

****

“Well, maybe you should get better at winning!”

****

They continued fighting, somehow not realising they were so close to the ground, only about 20 feet in fact. As Lance swung Michael to the side the smaller could see the ground closing in. He smirked to himself and decided not to let Lance know about this mishap. Michael pushed away from Lance and dived down towards the bottom. Lance being confused at the action, turned around multiple times looking for Michael. He took one glance down, and he swears he heard laughter. 

****

“FUー”

****

_ BOOM _

****

Dust blew everywhere from the impact. Michael stood by in victory and chuckled at the alpha. After the dust settled all you could see was the ass end of a cuban male with a long, fluffy, orange tail sticking out of the dry dirt. Michael exploded into laughter, falling onto the ground. His laughter vibrated through the ground into Lance’s fluffy ears causing Lance to grow a tick mark. His rear wiggled as he struggled to get out of the hole making Michael laugh harder. 

****

_ Plop  _

****

Lance pulled himself out, showing his upper half covered in dirt and dust. He glared at his brother as the other turned red from his laughter. 

****

“OhーOh this is g-great..” Michael gasped out.

****

“Shut up you loser,” Lance said looking off into the distance. He saw a small box in the distance, so he automatically assumed it was a house, a rather large one if he could see it from all the way over here. Michael followed his gaze, noticing the same thing off in the distance. Lance and Michael looked at each other in a silent conversation.  All of a sudden Michael took off towards the building.

****

“Ha ha, too slow asshole,” he shouted as he raced by. Lance sputtered in response before letting out an angrivated sigh. He shook his head as he chased the latter. Gaining on Michael to where they were side by side, pushing each other back and forth as they had their small race. 

****

_ “Ah shit…” _ Michael thought as he was passed by Lance who gained the lead. Both teen laughed as they raced under the moonlight.

****

——————

****

Let’s just say...The house was actually really small. It was a legit shack, like a shed looking house. Lance turned beet red at the sight. Turns out even geniuses can be wrong… 

****

The two brothers stood outside the house, tails flicking back and forth with curiosity, ears perked forward looking for any indication of  movement in the home. After a few minutes of analyzing the situation, Lance started to walk towards the house, Michael following suit. 

****

The two boys obviously were going to break into the home, I mean who wouldn’t. They were curious and they weren’t going to steal anything (maybe). The two males were weirded out to find that the door was unlocked. They looked at each other as they crept into the dark shack. 

****

“How much do ya wanna bet that whoever lives here is a man…?” Michael whispered Lance slowly swiveled his head around to look at the interior of the house. Inside was a pull out couch, outdated and covered with clothes. In front of the couch was a makeshift table, held up by cement bricks. To the far side of the house was a large bulletin board that held pictures of weird cave drawings; most looking like a type of lion. There was also a star chart next to the board. The rest of the room had many other items but Lance didn’t want to evaluate on them just yet.

****

“...I bet the guddfest,” Lance whispered with a smirk. Michael perked at his response, smirking.

****

“So if you win, you don’t have to complete the guddfest? Is that what I’m getting at?” He said in an amused tone. Lance looked back at with a blank look. 

****

“No, I mean you have to do the guddfest with me… I lost the last battle, so the punishment still stands, but it would make the experience much more enjoyable if you suffered with me. After all, we only have a few weeks left of the season, and y’know  _ exactly  _ how long guddfest is…” Lance gave him a look, and Michael gulped at the past memories of guddfest. He swallowed down his fear and gave Lance a look.

****

“Well if I win, then you have to participate in guddfest without your jacket…” Michael said in amusement. Lance gasped and looked at the other in horror.

****

“You’re not serious, are you?” The look Michael had said it all.

****

Lance leaned over, and somehow you could see his depression seep out of him. Michael laughed at his antics and maneuvered himself out from behind Lance and went to look around some more. Lance snapped out of his saddened state and also continued to look around the house. He went to check the bulletin board. There was red string that connected thumbtacks to the board. Underneath the thumb tacks were pictures of various areas, and in the center was a picture of a man with a undercut and very well built. 

****

“Takashi Shirogane,” Lance mumbled as he looked at the photo. Written on the photo were the words “WHERE IS HE??” and Lance almost cringed at the crooked handwriting. Whoever is looking for Takashi sure was pissed off when they got the news. Lance met Takashi a few times when he went for his weekly testing. Lance thought the man was a good guy, he didn’t seem to get creeped out by Lance so Lance was okay with it. Lance then remembered the time Takashi saw him go into the restricted section of the facility, it was a hilarious sight in Lance’s opinion.

****

——————

****

_ Lance sighed as he walked further into the military organization. He was tired from all the testing that they had coming up. Now don’t get Lance wrong he could pass those tests. He just… didn’t want to. He was still a little pissed off at the Garrison for trying to see how many sounds his ears could hear. Let’s just say he couldn’t hear for a few days after that and even when they got healed they were more sensitive than usual.  _

****

_ He shook his head as he turned the corner only to bump into a solid figure.  _

****

_ “Oh! I’m so sorry about that…” The figure replied. Lance looked at the man in fear for a few seconds before he contained it and hid it. He still gets scared of running into people because of… Y’know, Pueblo…  _

****

_ “It’s fine,” Lance maneuvered around the man as he walked down the hall towards the large doors at the end of the hall. The doors were labeled “Keep Out Restricted Area”. Lance put one hand on the door only to be stopped by a shout. He turned around to look the figure who he ran into earlier.  _

****

_ The man was extremely muscular, with black hair that was styled in an undercut. With his facial features Lance came to the conclusion that he had some Asian genetics because of his slanted eyes that were somewhat narrowed.  _

****

_ “Yeah?” Lance asked the man. _

****

_ “What are you doing, that area is restricted!” The man asked in a somewhat concerned anger, and holy shit Lance had to practically hold himself from falling.. He sounded so much like Tyson and holy fuck why did his heart hurt so much. He stared at the man in shock, unable to handle the way his heart thudded in his chest at the sight. _

****

_ “Hey, are you okay?” The words brought him out his stupor. _

****

_ “ Oh… I go in here all the time, sir” Lance stated, trying to keep his emotions underwraps,“It’s part of my scholarship.” _

****

_ He then turned around away from the man trying to get behind the doors before he broke down. He was almost there to, but then the man grabbed his shoulder. Lance immediately stiffened. He slowly turned around to look at the man, part of him thinking he was going to be hit. He was taken aback by the the smile on the man’s face. _

****

_ “Oh! You got in here on a scholarship? That’s unheard of! I’m really happy for you. I hope you do great things here.” The man said. _

****

_ “T-Thank you, sir.” Lance stuttered. The man just smiled again. _

****

_ “Hey, you don’t have to call me sir… I’m Takashi Shirogane, but you can just call me Shiro.”  _

****

_ “Oh, well, Hi Shiro… I’m Lance…”  _

****

_ “Nice to meet you Lance! Y’know you remind me a lot like Keith… Well, I hope to see you soon,” And with that Takashi was gone, leaving Lance in the hallway with a hurt heart because he STILL couldn’t get over their deaths, no matter how hard he tried. _

****

_ A few weeks later, Takashi disappeared along with the rest of his team. The kerberos mission failed. Everyone mourned the death of the team, but Lance (even though he hated saying it) was actually relieved that they were gone. He wouldn’t have to worry about seeing Takashi, which would help him hide the broken pieces of his heart. So he could forgo on with his life without having to face the truth that he saw his family die.  _

****

_ Because to him, it was easier to pretend to not have a family, then to remember that they’re gone. _

****

——————

****

The rumbling of an engine brought Lance back to the present. Michael ran to one of the windows. He looked outside and his hair stood on end. Lance walked briskly over to Michael, wanting to see what spooked the other so badly. 

****

A boy (Mierda, there goes his bet…) with long black hair with a red bandana attached to his lover face. He was wearing a back shirt which was covered in a red jacket that only covered the top half of his torso. He wore fingerless gloves and he seemed to be walking away from the hoverbike that was parked on the far side. His posture was slumped forward and his hands were balled into fists. 

****

_ “Shit, he’s pissed about something,”  _

****

“Hey, I think it’s time to go…” Lance whispered. Michael just nodded dumbly at the idea.

****

By the time they got up the boy was already at the door. Lance scowled as he grabbed Michael and shoved him behind a green recliner, quickly following suit. Just as they got into their position the door burst open. Michael went to let out a growl of annoyance from the loud noise, but Lance clamped his hand around the others mouth. Sending him a mix glance of anger and sympathy. The other understood. 

****

Using their eyes once more, they sent a somewhat telepathic message to each other. Michael would scout for an exit while Lance tried to keep them unnoticed. 

****

“UGH!” The boy shouted kicking over a stack of books. He teared off his bandana and threw it on the ground, which he stomped on. Lance almost scoffed at this boy’s actions. The boy seemed to be the size of Michael but a little bit taller. 

****

“I can’t believe they kicked me out!  _ Way to go Kogane! _ ” He shouted. He started to pace around the room, coming real close to the two boys. The boys smelled the scent of the boy, and the outcome was not good. A primal fear etched its way across their faces. This was a scent that they never smelled before, but it was something that they somehow recognized. The boy smelled like danger. A danger that made Lance scared. Just as scared as  _ that _ night.

****

Lance then started to hyperventilate. He could feel Michaels hand grip his shoulders as he tried to comfort him. But it wasn’t working. The fire. The man. His  _ Uncle _ . Tyson…  _ Papi _ … Jet.

****

Lance’s eyes started to change colors, taking on a violet hue, glowing bright. His ears and tail turing the same color and getting more vibrant every minute. Lance was still having a panic attack as he slowly looked at Michael in the eyes. The other showing him the same fear that he had. He watched as Michael peeked over the couch, eyes widening even more. The scent was getting stronger, and closer, and Lance  _ couldn’t take it anymore.  _

****

In a flash, Lance grabbed Michael and dashed out of the house. Running as fast as his ;legs could carry him. He could hear shouts in the distance and Michael silently sobbing from the fear he felt from the boy and Lance. But Lance kept moving not stopping for anything. And because of this he didn’t see the sparks that trailed across his skin, nor the the superstorm cluster that was above the shack in the distance.

****

——————

****

“I can’t believe this is happening…” 

****

After the incident...The two boys pretended like nothing happened, because well, it was still a hazy memory for them. They were so blinded by fear that they had no idea what was happening or what they were doing. So they pretended like nothing ever happened. And with that, they still had their bets they had to make up. More like, Lance had to make up.

****

Lance was walking around town in another tight fitted shirt and shorts. He was sulking in his own grief as most females stopped and looked at him with awe. Lance groaned,  _ he shouldn’t have done this _ . See, this is guddfest. Guddfest was basically a challenge that Michael and Lance made up, and could only be accomplished during the months of their heats. This was because Guddfest showed your inner strength, and showed that you weren't supposed to fall for your desires… Yeah…

****

Guddfest was hell for Lance.

****

Well it would’ve been better if he had been able to wear his jacket. That was because his jacket would’ve covered up most of his muscular upper body and it would’ve helped smother his alpha pheromones…

But Michael  _ had _ to make a stupid bet.

****

So here he was, dodging people left and right to avoid any kind of sexual conflict because that’s the last thing Lance needed. He still thinks he can hear Michael laughing from somewhere out of his reach though.

****

——————

****

“Wow, Lance you look  _ really _ tired…”

****

“Yeah, Hunk, I kinda am…  _ Family  _ takes a lot outta ya”

****

“Well, I’m sorry man… But hey! I took notes for you and everything,”

****

“Thanks buddy… Now im gonna go sleep now…”

****

“Okay! Goodnight buddy,”

****

“‘Night,”

****

Hunk thought he heard Lance mumble “Stupid fucking coyotes” but when he turned around Lance was already asleep…Hunk sighed.

****

_ “I guess I’m just hearing things…” _

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, Wassup Fam?
> 
> As you probably noticed, this chapter took way longer than seccasary to be uploaded. So let me tell you a shart story on why.
> 
> So you know, I found a cool ass website where I could type this story and stuff. Me being the dumbass I am, After I copied my story on to this website I was like "Oh, No need to have this story on Docs...Might as well delete it. So I deleted my story on docs...Never able to recover it mind you.
> 
> So then on accident when I was typing, I hit command A, higlighting it. THen MY cAT DecIDED 'HeY LeMMe JuMP oN UR lAPtOP M8' and hit the FUCKING DELETE BUTTON. So at first I was like "lol sam you dubass" and started looking for the back button to recover the chapter...
> 
> there was none...
> 
> That led me to SCREAMING MY FUCKING HEART OUT BECAUSE THAT WAS MY FAVORITE FUCKING CHAPTER FUCK YOU SAM.
> 
> So, thats what took me so long...
> 
> and this is why the chapter is absolute shit, believe me I had a badass chapter...
> 
> so I hope u all enjoy this...
> 
> Ik its shit.
> 
> Chapter 6 will be badass and you all will love me for it...
> 
> OH WAIT...I FORGOT I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!
> 
> If you are a badass artist or a wonderful idealist then listen up. If you have some badass fanart, hit me up. I will post it in the next chapter. Also if you have wonderful ideas tell me about them and I can make a small filler chapter dedicated to your idea or I will impliment it into the story.
> 
> If you're interested hit me up, My email be minilifeguard101@gmail.com
> 
> That's all lol..
> 
> Enjoy this shitty chapter...
> 
> Peace Peace

_ “Lance McClain, Hunk Garret, and Pidge Gunderson please report to the Commander please”  _

 

A monotone female voice spoke over the loudspeakers. Lance was laid back in one of the chairs, listening half heartedly to the teacher in front of him. He was in the middle of his Cargo Pilot class as the report came over the loudspeakers. Instantly after the announcement was heard, half the eyes in the class turned to stare at Lance intently. Lance on the other hand was wondering idly why he was being called to the office. I mean, he hasn’t done anything that they can prove… 

 

“Lance, are you going to go to the office?” the teacher asked in a sarcastic tone, to which Lance slowly sat up in the chair smirking.

 

“See, I don’t think I want to, teach,” Lance remarked, with a carefree tone. Some of the class laughed a little, others rolled there eyes. The teacher was part of that category. He sighed through his nostrils and pointed to the door, which Lance took as a silent “Get the fuck out”. He laughed to himself as he grabbed his bags and got up from his desk, making his way out the door nonchalantly.

 

Half way down the hallway he was rushed by Hunk, who was having a minor panic attack.

 

“Lance, Lance, Lance is this because of those late night snacks. Oh God, we didn’t even take that much. Oh God was it too much, Oh GOD…” Hunk rambled making Lance shake his head in amusement. He turned to Hunk, gripping his shoulders shaking then slightly. 

 

“Hunk… It most likely isn’t because of the snacks. They called up another person and this ‘Pidge’ person wasn’t with us when we got those snacks. It’s all okay buddy.” Hunk’s breathing calmed taking in all the information. He smiled knowing it would all be okay.

 

They get to the office and Lance opens the door and allows Hunk to go inside first with Lance following close behind. Lance locks eyes (more like  _ eye _ , heh… Lance cracks himself up) with Iverson as he saunter into the room, showing blatant  disrespect for the older man. Iverson tries not to show his scoff at Lance’s behavior.

 

“Hello Garrett and  _ McClain _ ,  you both have shown prominent skill in both of your divisions, and because of this I am happy to announce that you will have an addition to your team…” A door opened and all the males looked at the new figure that approached them. A small person with short strawberry blonde hair and a pale complexion, with glasses on and almond eyes. They were pretty short and they obviously had the Garrison uniform on, but somehow seemed to make it look cleaner than the average uniform.

 

Lance automatically assumed that this person was a girl. I mean, if he was being honest, he didn’t think an average male could pull off the clean uniform-with-no-wrinkles-slash-specks-on-it-look. Don’t get him wrong, he knew that males could pull this off after they learned how. The thing was is that most men are not  _ taught _ how to do this. They never really learn because they don’t want to. Females learn this from their mothers because their mothers don’t want to raise a young girl who doesn’t learn how to look nice and clean. 

 

Also he could smell some things… 

 

_ Female things _ .

 

_ “Get closer, closer, closer, CLOSER, We’re right there...c’mon scent her NO-”  _ Nope...those need to stop now. Stupid fox hormones…

 

Iverson stood up and walked to the front of his desk and gestured to the girl.

 

“This is Pidge, he will be attending the technical sides of your team. You all wi-”

 

“Wait! Wait… you said he, isn’t Pidge a she?” Lance interrupted. Everyone looked at him in surprise and shock. Iverson snapped out of his daze first, glaring hard at Lance.

 

“No, Pidge is a  _ he _ McClain…” Hunk promptly slapped his own face.

 

“Back to what I was saying… Pidge will attend 3 classes with you as well as Lunch. Now that you have a complete team, you can now take part in fighter classes.” Iverson spoke. Lance was confused for a minute and decided to ask another question.

 

“What do you mean ‘fighter classes’?” Lance spoke with a small bit of ice hidden behind the words. It went unnoticed by Hunk and Pidge, but not Iverson. Iverson looked at Lance, holding back a shudder at the icy blue eyes that seemed to bore into his sole. His eyes started to have phantom pains as he remembered what happened a year ago. He glared at Lance with annoyance.

 

“I mean  _ you are now a fighter team, McClain. _ It means you’re no longer a cargo pilot, you’ve been  _ promoted _ .” Iverson almost flinched at the ferocity of the glare that Lance was giving him. While the other cadets were celebrating, silently of course, Lance was giving Iverson a glare that was heated. Literally. His eyes were now red and his pupil was slitted. Projecting pure malice towards Iverson.

 

Iverson looked at thermostat for a split second.  _ 87, 88,89,90,91,92 _ … they kept progressing up.

 

“Uhm, s-sir?” Iverson looked at Hunk “Is it hot in here or is it just me?” He asked.

 

Lance immediately calmed down, taking his flaming hot anger with it. 

 

Iverson looked at Hunk once more. “I set it to a moderately high temperature to suit my needs. You two are dismissed, I need to negotiate with McClain for a moment” Pidge immediately walked out, while Hunk hesitantly watched the stare down between his friend and Iverson. But after a moment he left too. After the doors shut, Lance was immediately on him, grabbing his shirt collar and pinning him up against the wall. For some reason he took in how tall Lance had gotten, he was at least 6’ 4” (194 centimeters).

 

“Okay now WHAT THE HELL!” Lance yelled. Iverson looked at him indifferently as the young boy let go of him and began pacing around the room. Lance rubbed his hands over his face for a moment before muttering a sentence.

 

“Do you understand what you’ve just done?” Now Iverson was confused. Wasn’t this what most cadets wanted? To be promoted to a higher position because of their skills. Most would be filled with pride, but Lance seemed to be upset. Lance turned his face back to Iverson, eyes tired and sad, emotions Iverson has never seen before. 

 

“Being a fighter pilot is dangerous, It could get me killed! And if I’m fucking DEAD, who’s GONNA CARE FOR MICHAEL!” Lance screamed again. By now, the stress of the situation made his ears and tail flop out, the red fur kind of comforting to Iverson. Lance sighed and leaned his head up against the wall.

 

“There’s a reason I was fucking failing. I didn’t  _ want _ to be a fighter pilot. Cargo pilots, yeah they have to do some traveling and yeah, they may get jumped here and there, but at least I could protect myself and have a guaranteed chance of survival. If I’m a fighter pilot and there’s a meteor up ahead and I can’t move outta the way in time, even my fucking fox powers can’t save me from that.” Lance banged his head up against the wall. Iverson felt horrible

 

Honestly, Iverson wasn’t trying to be a bad person, he made this decision because he thought this was what he wanted. But he was wrong, again. 

 

“I’m sorry Lance, I didn’t know this would affect you this badly.” Iverson spoke, heavy emotion in his voice. Lance looked back at him, most likely assessing if the apology was honest or not. Lance sighed.

 

“It’s okay…But, what about that Pidge person? I know you know something.” 

 

Iverson chuckled and opened his drawer to his desk. He pulled out a large file and handed it to Lance. In Large red letters it said Classified. Lance looked at Iverson in confusion, but Iverson motioned him to open it. So he did. An exact replica of Pidge was smiling as he was getting his picture taken. But Lance noticed that the face was more chiseled and had less cheek fat. Lance looked at Iverson in question.

 

“This is Matt Holt, one of the members of the Kerberos Mission. He and his father, along with Shirogane, disappeared 3 months ago. Around that time we expelled Katie Holt, Matt’s sister, for hacking into Garrison files. A months later, Pidge Gunderson joined the Garrison.” That was all Lance needed to understand the situation. What he didn’t understand was why Iverson was letting Pidge stay here, so he asked.

 

“Why?”

 

“Why not? I mean she is a hell of a genius, If anyone can find those cadets, it’s her.” 

 

Lance looked at Iverson with a small amount of respect. Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all.

 

“Anyways, I didn’t expect this to happen and I actually wanted to talk to you about something else” Lance perked up at what he said. Looking at him intently. Iverson continued. 

 

“We have created a serum from the data from you and Michael when you experienced your heats,” He ignored the blush that appeared on Lance’s cheeks. “This serum acts as a heat suppressant. This means that you two can go through a heat with little pain and no one will try anything on you or Michael cause your hormones are being suppressed. But, there are side effects. Such as loss of muscle mass and height. Your voice may get higher and your skin may thin.” Lance seemed to ignore the warnings, because he looked like he was going to burst with excitement. Iverson almost smiled.  He opened his desk drawer and pulled out 6 syringes full of caramel liquid.He then pulled out two boxes and put three syringes in each box, then gave the two boxes to Lance. He looked back up at Lance with a sad expression.

 

“Listen… If you honestly don’t want to be in fighter class I can get you out of it to where you can be a cargo pilot again.” Lance motioned for him to continue.

 

“All you’d have to do is fail every single flight simulation, flight class, and bonding sessions. Then I’d have perfect reason to demote you back. But with that comes with harsh treatment from the other staff. I’d also have to play along, so that way there are no suspicions.” Iverson said.

 

Lance just smirked. “We’ve got a deal”

 

Iverson chuckled lightly, motioning him towards the door. “You’re dismissed, soldier”

 

“Yessir,”

 

Iverson gaped at Lance as he left, before smiling to himself.

 

_ “He called me ‘sir’...” _

 

——————

 

“―The only reason why your still here is because the top pilot in this class dropped out!” Iverson spat at Lance. Lance looked up at Iverson like a scared kid. Now of course, this was all because of the acting. Iverson and Lance grew a bond over the past few months. They now feel as though they can trust each other with certain aspects of their lives. They were friends.

 

Oh! You maybe wondering why Lance has to look up at Iverson now. Well the 6’ 4” Lance with a broad chest and well developed muscles has turned into the 5’ 11” Lance with noodle arms and no muscle. See, Lance and Michael were told that if they wanted to avoid their heats entirely they’d have to take a dosage of meds every 3 months. So because of this, the side effects took place very quickly. Over a longer period of time, Lance lost muscle and height. He became a smaller less cool looking person. Michael about the same. 

 

Of course, no one noticed the changes. Hunk and Pidge didn’t notice because it was so gradual that their brains assumed that was his original height and BMI. The only reason why the scientists noticed was because they took measurements every week.

 

Lance was a little pissed off. Mostly because Iverson picked on him. (“Hey, short shit.” “Shut the fuck up you one eyed sailor”) but after a while he got used to it, even firing back him every now and then. After the lecture he, Hunk and Pidge left for their dorms awaiting the lights out call. They split up at a forked hallway, Pidge mumbling a goodbye as shー  _ he _ , walked down to  _ his _ room.

 

He and Hunk continued to walk down the hall. When they got to their room they took off their uniforms and got ready for lights off. As Lance was pulling off his shirt, he looked at his torso in the mirror. He was sad. He missed his  _ real _ body. The one that had all his “battle scars” and developed muscle. Not this skinny kid who never worked out in his life.

 

He continued to change into normal attire. After he pulled down a long-sleeved blue sleeved-shirt. He felt something shift in the air. He froze, looking at Hunk to see if he felt it. Hunk seemed to not have because he continued to work on his homework, humming a small tune. Lance took this opportunity to test something. 

 

He unlocked his powers, letting the run of energy run through his veins. His pupils turned to slits and he sniffed the air, looking for that presence. Trying to find it. He was so close. He finally seemed to get a general idea of where the power was coming from. Out in the desert away from the Garrison. Lance needed to know what was out there.

 

“Hey, Hunk?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How about we go out tonight.”

  
  


——————

_ No… _

_ He couldn’t of… _

 

_ He didn’t mean to come here… _

 

_ To space... _

 

_ It was an accident… _

 

_ No...No, this has to be a dream... _

 

_ He left him… _

 

_ He left Michael... _

 


	6. He'll talk about it later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOF LOOK WHO'S BACK!!!
> 
> now I know I'm an asshole who takes 5,000 years to actually get something done. And this time is one of those many, many times. But I want to give y'all an explanation about why I was gone for so long.
> 
> Many have asked "Is this work still going to continue? It's been two months" or something along those lines. When I first read that I was like "HOLY SHIT IT'S BEEN TWO MONTHS WTF" 
> 
> See, since it's fucking winter, my dad decided to wait last fucking minute to get the main heating material we needed this winter; wood.
> 
> And like the lovely child I am, I decided to help him out.
> 
> Alot...
> 
> And that's why it's been taking me so long to get this shit done. Because believe me, I actually do enjoy writing this. It makes me feel on the edge Lmao. But every single time I got home, I'd have to help out until like 9 o'clock and then I'm to tired and drained to not only fo homework, but this as well.
> 
> Which limits me to weekends...AND EVEN THEN I HAVE TO HELP T-T
> 
> YES BUT ANYWAY, IM GOING TO DEDICATE MYSELF TO THIS WORK. AND WHEN I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN LIKE 500 YEARS JUST KNOW THAT I'M WORKING ON IT AND THAT I HAVE OTHER STUPID SHIT THAT NEEDS DONE LOL.
> 
> so yes, that is why, now ENJOYYY

Iverson stepped into the house, sighing as he took off his boots and set them by the two other pairs near the door. He shook off his coat and hung it up on the coat rack. He stepped his sock covered feet into the plush carpet. He walked down the hallway and into the living room, looking at the barren couch. The slight glow from the TV illuminated his face as he frowned. He walked over to the couch and picked up the remote and shut the TV off. The silence now returning without the constant drone of the Spanish soap emitting from the device.

 

Iverson shivered when he walked into the kitchen, grabbing the fridge door and opening it. He grunted when he found nothing to his liking. Looks like he wasn’t going to have dinner...again. He sighed once more as he trudged up the carpeted stairs into a moderately sized bedroom. He gazed at the bed noticing the figure under the plush covers. He silently padded up to the bed, slowly sitting on it. The sudden change of weight disturbed the resident. 

 

Glazed golden eyes stared back into Iverson’s deep brown, somehow casting some glow over the room. The eyes illuminated the tear tracks racing down the young boys face as he narrowed them at Iverson. Ears twitching slightly as he stared at Iverson, almost unseeing.

 

“Lance?” the boy croaked, his face seemingly becoming hopeful, eyes turning bright, ears perking.

 

It made Iverson’s heart hurt.

 

He sighed as he turned on the small bed lamp, setting the light to its lowest setting to make sure he doesn’t hurt the boy’s eyes from the sudden change of light. He heard a sharp intake of breath and then a bunch of ugly sobs. Iverson turned back around to the boy, watching as the other flopped back down into the same position as before, curling in on himself as his body shook with sadness.

 

Iverson put his hand on the boys arm, slowly rubbing it back and forth, trying to give the younger comfort. The boy continued to cry, ugly and heart-wrenching sobs making their way out of his mouth. It made Iverson cringe. 

 

A few minutes later the sobbing settled down into more of a soft, wet, sniffle. He boy shifted his body back towards Iverson. He bit his lip and averted his eyes away from Iverson, cleary nervous. He cough and straightened up into more of a sitting position, arms holding him up from behind. He gazed at Iverson with a somewhat serious expression. 

 

“Did...Do you have an idea on what happened yet?” It came out in a whisper, but Iverson could hear it loud and clear. Iverson shook his head to the side, debating on whether or not he should tell the young boy. He sighed and returned to look at the boy.

 

“The day Lance left… there were two unidentified space crafts in the atmosphere, one being the big cat, and the other an alien spacecraft, one of which we believe to be the cause of the Kerberos mission’s failure. Other than that we have no leads…” He spoke, voice weighed down by guilt and grief. 

 

The boy still stared at him with intensity, until he looked up at window gazing into the night sky. 

 

“Do you think he will be back…?” Iverson’s eyes turned steely and hard before softening at the boy once more. He gave the young lad a smile, full of understanding and hope.

 

“I  _ know _ he will be back, after all, there’s no way he’d leave his  _ hermano _ alone for too long”

 

The boy looked back at him in shock, staring at the one eyed man. Then his expression softened. He quietly said his thanks as he burrowed back under the cover. He watched as Iverson shut the light out and made his way to the door. He stopped though when he heard a mumble. He turned back, giving the boy a questioning look.

 

“Good night, Iverson”

 

Iverson smiled slowly closing the door.

 

“Good night, Michael.”

——————

_ Month 3, September _

“Lance, focus!”

 

_ Oh, I will show you focus _

 

“C’mon Lance!”

 

_ Oh what Mullet, it’s not like you haven’t taken those risks before _

 

“Watch out buddy!” 

 

_ Watch out for what, Hu- _

 

Lance felt the explosion resonate throughout the blue cockpit as a Galra battleship blew up to his right. Lance cringed as his over sensitive ears caused by the adrenaline rang out as more yells came through his bright blue helmet. He tried to keep his breath under control as he watched his teammates in front of him, battling the other two Galra cruisers in front of him. He shook his head and flew towards the fight ahead of him.

 

He shot down the fighter ships in front of him, keeping them from hurting his other friends. He watched as the Yellow Lion gave a mighty roar as it summoned a large blaster, using it to tear the other ship in half with a steady stream of yellow light.

 

He swirled Blue around to face on coming battle cruisers. He groaned.

 

“Shiro! 3 more cruisers just joined in on the action!” He called out.

 

“Alright team, form Voltron” Lance smirked.

 

He flew into formation, loving the feeling of power running through his veins. He was barely there when he kicked forward barely feeling the calls and gasps of his teammates as they were thrusted forward by Lance. Lance gave a battle cry as they made the large robot run forward. He barely noticed that Keith seemed to pick up on his plan immediately, summoning his sword and slashing the Galra ships. Lance used his lion to push them back away from the now blown up Galra cruiser. 

 

He watched as the Glaran fleet blew up, a magnificent show of red, yellow, and orange. He smiled something sinister as he watched the show. 

 

_ Another step closer… _

——————

“Lance, do you understand how dangerous that is? Do you not understand how you could’ve gotten the team killed?” Allura and Shiro glared at him as they both gave him a mouthful. He stared at them indifferently.

 

Allura sighed, “If it wasn’t for Keith and his fast reflexes you all would’ve been either seriously injured and killed.”

 

_ Oh… _

 

_ Oh no you didn’t _

 

Lance’s nostrils flared, the slight change in pupil shape when unnoticed to all but himself. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down.

 

He looked them back in the eyes, using the same poker face once more.

 

“I understand Princess, Shiro. It won’t happen again…”

——————

 

Lance laid in his bed, looking at the ceiling. The room was dark, save for the slimmer of light making its way from the small blue lines running through his room. He sucked a deep breath through his nose before breathing back out again. 

 

He stepped up and walked over to his door, opening it and walking out into the hall. He made his way towards the bathrooms, stepping into a stall and pulling out multiple containers of facial, hair and skin products. He smiled to himself as he thought about it.

 

Since they came up here to space, Lance had finally found out how  _ good _ it feels to be clean. And from then on, he would always take time to do his “daily facial routine” to make sure that his skin still felt nice and fresh.

 

He grinned as he wondered how Michael felt about it.

 

_ No. _

 

Lance winced as that thought ran through his head. Remembering how he  _ left him alone _ . Lance held back a gasp as he thought about how scared he was. How lonely. Hell, he must be terrified. Not only did he leave him alone, he left him in July. It’s September right now. That leaves three months until his next heat, and he’s never had to experience it without Lance. 

 

The thought of the next heat made Lance shudder, Lance ran out of his suppressants last week. It won’t take long for his body to regain its usual shape, which wasn’t the issue. The issue was that his body got used to the suppressants. Lance has no idea what this next heat may be like. It could be really painful…

 

Lance shook off his array of thought. He turned on the water to its hottest temperature and began lathering his hair in shampoo. 

 

_ Three months away, you can do this… _

 

_ Almost there… _

 

——————

_ Month 4, day 30, November _

 

“Okay look alive team! Today Princess Allura and Coran want us to start another session of mind-meld exercises” Everyone groaned in response, Shiro smiled empathetically down at them. Lance rubbed his eyes, trying to get the remaining weird ass sand shit  _ out of his eyes _ . It’s too goddamned early for this.

 

Besides why do we need mind melds anyway?

 

“Because, Lance, it helps strengthen the bond with your team!” Allura said next to him.

 

Lance whipped around, startling Allura by his speed. He felt his eyes turn icy, glaring at her with rage and fear for only a moment before he smiled sheepishly and apologized. She gulped slightly and regained her composure, forgetting to accept his apology.

Lance, however, didn’t forget.

 

_ Who the fuck does she think she is! I could have killed her because that bitch is too stupid to alert others of her presence. Fucking idiot. HELL SHE DIDN’T EVEN ACCEPT MY APOLOGY! Oh watch yourself, Princess,  _ **_I might just rip your throat out in your sleep and laugh as you blood drips over your skin and down onto the bed sheets. I will smile as I see you try to scream but are unable you sick twisted bitch._ **

**_I will then_ ** _ - _

 

Lance’s eyes widened as he realized what he was thinking. He gagged a little as the thoughts kept running through his head. Why the hell would he think that? It was only a little scare… 

 

He shuddered as more thoughts ripped through him. Some about Shiro, others about Keith, a few about Pidge and a lot about Allura. He has never felt such bloodlust and rage in his life. And the scary part is that he is not...too output by these suggestions. He...Kinda wants to. I mean it would be fun to watch  _ the blood run down their _ -

 

_ STOP NOW, LEAVE MY PALADIN ALONE!  _

 

The thoughts immediately left his brain and he sighed in relief. He thanked Blue and told her he would talk to her about it later. 

 

He sighed as he grabbed the mind-meld headset and followed his team out the door.

_two more months...hurry_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO YES! that was chapter 5. The next chapter will have Lance and the team going through a mind-meld excersise that involves traveling into eachother's deepest fears... I wonder what that'll be like...heh heh
> 
> pEACE PEACE


End file.
